


Wind Sails

by The_Lich_Queen



Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Different memories of each crew member
Kudos: 1





	1. With Zoro & Nami

High winds moved the dark clouds across the skies, the hot air and cool winds caused a mighty summer storm. The thick rain-filled clouds covered the bright sun. The gusts made the clouds change fast, while the thunder roared throughout, which was followed by its eternal partner; lighting. It ripped the skies with its sudden light.

While this beautiful display of nature rocked and lit the heavens, normally no one was there to witness it. The small storm was happening over the ocean, far from human eyes. These waters were known as East Blue, it was common in this place for summer to bring storms with it.

On this vast ocean, miles away from the storm's rage, two small mismatched boats floated and bobbed side by side.

No wind blew in their sails.

Upon the larger of the two boats, a young man sat crossed legged at the very front. He was dressed in a simple red vest, with short jeans that came just over his knees, on his feet he wore nothing; but on top of his rich jet black hair, was a well-worn straw-hat with a red sash.

His dark eyes were narrowed at the storm in the distance, watching as it faded away to nothingness. Once no lightning returned nor the thunder boomed, he allowed his eyes to drop and stare at the deep blue waters before him. The grey clouds above made the water appear darker than he knew they normally are.

He knows that clouds above him were moving, but no wind had graced the water's surface nor their sails since that morning. It did not seem likely that any wind was coming soon.

He cast his eyes upwards and watched the clouds moving for a moment. The young man let out a loud sigh, and lifting one hand up he began moving his beloved straw-hat on his head; just to do something.

Monkey D Luffy sighed again as he twisted his torso around and looked up, staring blankly at the unmoving sail; he let his eyes travel higher, the white flag that was at its peak was lifeless.

Moving his body slightly he glanced over to the second and smaller boat, that was tied to his. While being smaller, it had a higher mast than he was on. The Jolly Roger of Buggy The Clown was not seen.

Luffy followed the mast downwards with his eyes, and on the mainsail still, no Jolly Roger was seen, it remained flat without the wind. Then he dropped his eyes to the bottom of the mast, there he found his newest member: Nami.

Expressionless he stared at the orange-haired young woman, who was leaning against the mast with a deep frown on her face, studying a map in her hands. Nami wore a short blue and white skirt, with a top that showed off her belly fully, yet it covered her arms even though it was the height of summer.

Since joining him, Luffy wondered about Nami; he remembered her saying that she hated pirates, yet she took him up on his offer. She always put on a smiley front and happily called him 'Captain', however, Luffy could see there was no happiness in her eyes; within those cold brown eyes, he could see hate and disgust at being near a pirate. And whenever she thought he was not looking, that pure hate could not be hidden.

Luffy needs her and her skills, even if she hated him. So he allowed her to continue looking with those hate-filled eyes as they travelled together.

The same for Zoro.

Luffy twisted his body right the way around, and held on the side so he would not spin back; if anyone saw him in this position, they would think his back was broken. He was in no discomfort as he legs faced one while his upper was turned towards one side of the deck, to where Zoro rested.

The other young man's three swords were nested in front of him, right between his legs, all leaning again on shoulder. Zoro's head down facing the floor, his body looked relaxed, almost like he was sleeping.

Luffy know this was not true, he could tell that the swordsman was ready for action, should he show any sign of betrayal to their promise.

The green-haired man held no trust or respect for his 'Captain' or though he listened to Luffy's orders. Zoro had only one goal in mind, and that was to find and challenge the man with the title of 'Strongest Swordsman in the World'

The straw hat-wearing youth allowed a grin to appear on his face, as he remembered Zoro's words; Zoro had told him, that he would kill Luffy or anyone himself should he or they stand in the way of his dream. The only reason he was following Luffy was that he wanted to live to fulfill that, using him as a stepping stone as he were, to get across the seas without getting lost.

Luffy did not care much for the stepping part, it was what Zoro said about killing anyone if they stood in his way; he made Luffy want to laugh. He felt the same way about his own dream, but there were so many people wanted the same, that if did kill every person who claimed the would be the next Pirate King, there would be lots of corpses around the seas.

Luffy had agreed to Zoro's terms, thus Zoro becomes his first crewmate.

Still grinning Luffy turned back to the still waters, letting out a little 'ohhh' as some of the clouds parted and rays of sunlight lit up the waters. It was a beautiful sight in Luffy's eyes, the kind of thing he wanted to share with his crew.

Grinning even more madly than before, Luffy quickly looked towards Nami and Zoro to call them over; his words stopped in his throat. Zoro still at his head down, while Nami was still glaring at her map, both gave off the feeling that they did not want to be here with him.

Luffy felt his heart drop; this was the crew he had always wanted, yet the pair were uncaring about where and who they were with. They were so focused on themselves, that they were missing out on an amazing sight right in front of them.

Luffy understood them had their own worries and all, but Zoro and Nami were letting them worries overtake them, causing them to forget about the here and now.

At last, Luffy stood, walking over to the centre of the boat. Zoro's body tensed as he slowly drew neat to where he sat. Zoro carefully brought his head up and stared at his 'Captain'. The shadow of his hat conceals his from view. Zoro gritted his teeth, ready for a fight.

Suddenly there was a grinning face in front of his, causing Zoro to release a small sound of surprise as he tried to move away, backward, only to hit the wood of the boat's side.

Zoro moved his left hand behind his head and rubbed it; as ready as he was, he did not think Luffy would come so close and so fast.

Luffy just straighten up and laughed at the sight of the panicked Zoro, "Zoro, help me fold up the sail!" Luffy said with a grin, showing a lot of teeth and gums.

"Why?" Zoro said as he jumped to his feet, already over his shock, "There's nowhere to dock and if the wind comes now we'll miss our chance to move forward." Zoro glared at his 'Captain' wondering the reason behind this random order. But since he first joined the crew two weeks ago, everything the strange straw-hat wearing young man did and say seemed random.

"Party," Luffy said simply as the grin overtook his face, causing his eyes to close.

"Huh?! Party?" Zoro said loudly, gaining Nami's attention on the other boat. "PARTY!?" Zoro shouted it out this time. "We don't time to party! I want to find Hawk-Eyes!"

"But..." Luffy moaned loudly losing his grin and turned to the sail, "We're not going anywhere right now..." Luffy faced Zoro again, his grin reappearing quickly, "Partying will make it seem quicker."

Zoro closed his mouth and glanced at the sails, before turning to Luffy. "Whatever you say 'Captain'." Zoro said with a growl as he glared him, the way he said 'Captain' was clearly in a mocking manner; to which Luffy just laughed off.

Grinning like mad, Luffy ran towards the mast and jumped upwards clinging to it, then he climbed.

From the other boat Nami watched as the pair began folding in their sail. She half-heard what was being said, and she too began to glare at the odd pirate known as Luffy. Pulling her eyes away from them, she glanced up to her own sail, knowing it was best to fold those in as well; if a sudden wind did happen to blow as they were 'partying', they may lose track of where they were going.

A loud sound caused her to look back over to them, Nami saw her so-called 'Captain' bounce down onto the deck, just as she started to climb up towards her own sails.

"Nami!" Luffy shouted as he spotted her climbing,"Zoro and I will do that, start bringing some food over to our side!" Nami gave him an unimpressed look, but nodded and headed towards where she stored her food.

Nami walked down the staircase, into the coolest part of her boat; she had stolen this boat off of the three clowns, and it was a very well made little boat, she almost liked it. But it still was a pirate's boat, and later she would take great pleasure in watching it burn, with its flag held high.

Nami gathered as many things into a large box as she could and carried it up the staircase, as she struggled onto the deck the weight was suddenly lifted. Frowning she took a step back and glance at the one who helped her; Zoro was there.

"Thank you," Nami said with a bright fake smile.

"Don't thank me." Zoro said with a bitter smile, he did not seem happy, "It was our 'Captain' who asked me to give you a hand." Zoro begins walking towards the other boat, "If it was up to me, I wouldn't think twice about helping you."

"Well-" Nami began to say, but Zoro had already jumped over to the other boat. "Rude much," Nami mumbled as she glared at the swordsman's back as he put the box behind the hyperactive captain. "Not that I care about everything you stinking pirates have to say."

"NAMI!" Luffy screamed, making both Nami and Zoro jump in shock its suddenness. Then came the arm. Nami blinked down at her body, a rubbery arm was...just there. Tears formed in her eyes as she realized what was about to happen.

Then there was the pull; Nami found herself heading forwards the other boat at an alarming speed, she did not even have time to scream as she landed in the 'safely'? of her 'Captain's' other arm. Luffy laughed as Nami's own arms came up and wrapped around his neck, and she shook wildly in his arms.

Nami took in sharp deep breathes as she tried to calm her racing heart. Luffy lower her so that her feet touched the deck, but she kept her grip on his neck; soon she managed to stand on her own two feet but she still laid in those very arms that caused her to be in this state.

Once the high whispering in her ears dies down, she noticed that her 'Captain' was laughing.

Nami let out a little cry of rage and pushed herself out of his arms, the one that was encircling her body came loose and formed back into shape next to Luffy; Nami glared at her 'Captain' in anger.

The anger was quickly replaced with confused blinking, as what she saw there was no ill will, only good humour danced in his eyes; turning to the swordsman, she saw he was equally surprised at this.

But there was another thing she saw on the swordsman's face; his face clearly read, 'glad that wasn't me'.

Nami saw red and hit both young men on the backs of their heads.

"WHY WAS I HIT!?" Zoro roared at Nami. Nami's eyes narrowed at him, causing him to back off.

Luffy on seeing this just laughed some more.

"Now then..." Luffy said as his laughter wore off and turning grinned towards the centre of the deck, the other also started to turn round, looking very sour, "PARTY!"

"YOU STARTED A FIRE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE DECK!?" Both Nami and Zoro screamed as they saw the raging fire.

"Barbecue," Luffy said simply as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"THAT'S NOT A BARBECUE!" Nami screamed as she backed up, trying to get away from the heat of the flames.

"We have to put it out!" Zoro shouted at the 'Captain', who looked completely disappointed, "NOW!" Zoro ran into down the small staircase of the boat, heading for the grounded earth that was there in case of fire...but he never returned.

"Where is he?" Nami shouted after a few minutes, she looked to the fire and back towards the staircase the swordsman had gone went,"The earth is near the bottom of the stairs!" Nami glance towards her 'Captain' with tear-filled eyes; Luffy was leaning over slightly with his arms crossed, staring down the other end of the boat.

Luffy closed his eyes in a slow blink.

"Zoro is on the other side of the boat," Luffy said as he continued to blink, before pointing downwards towards the other end. Nami ran over to him, and look at the other end in disbelief.

"HOW DID HE GET THERE?!" Nami screamed as she watched Zoro glancing around, with the large barrels of earth in each hand, she then pointed to the staircase, "THAT'S THE ONLY EXIT!"

Nami turned towards the fire, before turning back to Luffy who was now pointing and laughing at the confused swordsman; Zoro's voice could be heard, he was shouting something about the fire disappearing. Nami gritted her teeth and grabbed hold on Luffy red vest. "DO SOMETHING! YOU'RE THE CAPTAIN!"

Luffy's laughter faded and he stared down at her blankly. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder and moved her, so she was standing behind him.

Luffy braced himself, with his legs parted and then let both his arms stretched the length of the boat, towards Zoro; Luffy got a firm hold on Zoro's hips, he leaned backward, bringing his arms upwards at the same time. Zoro cries filled the air as he when flying.

Luffy fell flat on his back, as Zoro flew overhead; the barrels came out of his hands and the earth poured out over the top of the fire, causing it to die out. Zoro landed on the other side of the dying flames.

Nami dropped to her knees with a sigh of relief. As she glanced upwards she noticed passed the smoke, that Zoro's legs were in the air, she leaned forwards for a better look and saw that his neck twisted in a strange way, the wooden floor beneath him was broken.

She then quickly turned to Luffy who was pointing and laughing at Zoro again.

Nami suck in her breathe, Luffy had not only almost sunk their boats but also just killed one of his own crew members. And was laughing about it.

'I can't stay with this man. That's what pirates are like...I always known this,' Nami thought as the mad 'Captain' continued to laugh. 'I have to get away as soon as I can and-' A loud moan was heard and Nami mouth dropped as she watched Zoro arms moved and he placed the palm of his hands to the deck and lifted himself up easily and drew out two of his three swords. 'The wh-'

"Zoro! There's beer in those boxes beside you!" Luffy sang out, stopping the swordsman from cutting him into pieces. Luffy cared little for the swords pointing his way, instead, he made his way over to the burn out blacken deck, where Zoro once had his head embedded into the deck.

"The meat should be well done with that heat!" Luffy reached in the pile of ash and blacken wood, and pulled out the silver foil and began unwrapping it. "I wrapped and threw in some potatoes and other bits of veg as well."

Luffy started pulling out more and more silver packages and placed them beside Zoro. Zoro slid the swords back into their sheaths and brushed himself off; he then started opening the boxes with the beer in them, as if nothing had happened.

Feeling numb and very drained, Nami slowly managed to get to her feet and drag herself over to her two new crewmates; flopping down she began looking for the silver foil wrapping as well. She said nothing as she too began opening the foil.

Dully her stared down at the onion, she then placed the onion began other onion, one that Luffy had already taken out.

While opening another wrap, she gazed towards Zoro, he seemed completely unharmed. The only evidence of what just happened was him mumbling darkly under his breath, which only made Luffy laugh more.

Shaking her head she took the beer bottle that was offered to her and gulp it down.

"Let the party begin!" Luffy shouted out as the last piece of the meat was unwrapped, "We should have a barbecue every time the wind stops blowing!"

'I will find Hawk-Eyes before then.' Zoro thought as he drank his beer deeply and reached for some food. He glanced at Nami, she was glaring hard at their 'Captain' with the corner of her mouth twitching. It was almost like she was trying not to join in with the 'party'.

Zoro turned his eyes to Luffy, he was talking loudly with half crewed in his mouth, he clapped his hands together; suddenly his 'Captain's' eyes were on him.

Nami closed her eyes and looked away, grateful when Luffy went to talk to Zoro. She would stab herself in her own arm before she admitted she enjoyed her time with this pirate captain. Biting her lower lip Nami turned to the two. Zoro seemed to forget that he was ever angry at the captain, also it appeared that he was starting to have a good time.

Before long both Nami and Zoro had completely forgotten their hate and distrust of the strange pirate and soon swept up in his madness that he called a party.

"Ohhh~" Luffy bounced up and pointed out to sea, "Look at that sunlight!" The clouds had moved once again, this time more rays of sunlight shone down upon the waters.

Luffy turned to the right at Zoro then to the left at Nami, grinning he faced out toward the sea again glad that they too were watching the sun's light hitting the sea surface.

It was a beautiful display of nature, one that he was glad to share with his new crewmates. Luffy's grin widens as happiness filled his heart, he finally brought his crew together and headed towards the Grand Line.

XD ~ DX

Monkey D Luffy slowly blinked opened his eyes, and sitting up he removed his straw-hat out of his vision, the skies above were grey with think clouds; frowning at the sudden shouting, Luffy stood from his spot and brought his head around Sunny's 'flame' and glance towards the wheel.

There Zoro stood, he was steeling the ship. Beside him was Nami, shouting at him while pointing towards the sails.

Luffy jumped over the 'flame' and downwards on the deck, making his way over to his Swordsman and Navigator.

"-NO WIND!" Nami was screaming at him, Zoro was just glaring ahead, "HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO GET US OFF COURSE WITHOUT ANY WIND?!"

Luffy glanced from Zoro to Nami, with a smile; he must have heard them in his sleep and dreamt about the first time they were together with no wind in their sails. They had changed a lot since then.

Zoro was glaring at nothing seemingly not listening to a word the woman was saying. Once upon a time, Zoro had truly not cared about anything Nami had to say. And as Luffy neared them, he noted that his Swordsman's body was completely at ease, knowing that it was only his Captain.

On seeing Luffy Nami placed her hands on his shoulder and rested her forehead on her hands, with a heavy sigh. Luffy grinned at this, when they first meet she was unwilling to have much contest with him; her eyes no longer held any form of hate in them, she still screamed, glared, and hit him but it was always for their own safety.

Nami moved away from him and glanced upwards, Luffy followed her line of vision and his grin fell. His Jolly Roger, the skull and crossbones with a straw-hat, was not in view.

"No wind today," Nami said with a sigh, she turned towards Luffy saying, "And I'm sure there won't be for another three days..."

"We used up the last of our Cola," Zoro continues on from Nami, "So we can't even use the paddle system. What do you want to do, Captain?"

Luffy allowed a slow grin to appear on his face; Zoro's words held no disrespect, and there was no mocking tone in the way he said 'Captain'.

"Raise the sails and drop the anchor," Luffy grinned at them as he turned to face the front of the ship and look outwards, "Let's have a party."

"Aye! Aye!" Both Zoro and Nami said with a firm nod.

The green-haired swordsman moved away from the wheel and headed so that he was standing overlooking the main deck, the orange headed woman followed and placed her hands on her hips.

"Captain's orders!" Zoro shouted out to the rest of the crew, everyone below stopped and listened "Raise the sails! We're dropping the anchor!" Everyone below went into motion, stopping what they were doing and started following the command.

"Captain's orders!" Nami screamed causing the crew to stop once more, "Prepare a feast! We're having a party!" There was a loud cheer, and a half went off following Zoro's words while the other began heading towards the storerooms or kitchen.

Luffy grinned as he moves to stand in front of the wheel, waiting for the sails to go up before he dropped the anchor, he had come a long way from having just a three-man crew. Now he had a nice large crew, each of his original crew members had younger ones under their care.

Zoro had four young swordsmen who all wanted to make a name for themselves.

Nami had two map making, and three young navigators all wanted to learn from her.

Usopp had eighteen marksmen working for him.

Senji had with him four sous chefs, and ten young chiefs he was training in his kitchen.

Copper had seven young doctors and five nurses helping him, while he taught them high level medical.

Robin had a small team of archaeologists, which Luffy was unable to number as they seemed to come and go at any given time. Robin always stayed on the ship, while they did all the 'leg work'.

Franky only had two workings under him, but he was happy with that, wanting only a few to know his robot secrets.

And Brook, the musician had a whole band playing with him, complete with dancers.

Thousand Sunny was alive with people having fun and working hard.

Luffy also had a lot of turfs to call his own, in the New World, the Grand Line and even in the Four Blue Seas, along with villages, town, and cities that went with them.

The only thing Luffy wanted to do now, was to find Shanks and return his beloved straw-hat, however, the red-haired man seemed to have fallen off the edge of the world because he was nowhere to be found.

Luffy smiled softy as Zoro and Nami came back and stood by his side; he had come a very long way, but he would never forget how it started, with just these two.

"Want to make a big fire?" Luffy asked with a cheeky grin, already knowing what their reaction would be.

"NO!" Both said a little too quickly, causing the Pirate King to laugh loudly. Luffy glanced behind him and seeing the sails all set in place, he released the anchor.

"Ohhh~" Luffy shouted suddenly and pointed forwards, the clouds had parted and the light was shining through; he gave a quick glance to both of them, before grinning madly.

'My crew are the wind to my sails of my heart.' Luffy thought as he watched a rainbow form, 'That sounded petty good, maybe I should write that down.' Luffy laughed loudly at his thoughts causing the two besides to look at him strangely, but soon they smiled at their Captain.


	2. With Usopp

It was a beautiful warm day, with the sun high and not a cloud in the sky, the eternal blue was like a tent over the sea below. The sea itself was still and calm, seemingly no movement. The sea's colour was a darker shade of blue from the sky, causing endless blue everywhere, with islands or small rocks broke the blues apart.

"So blue..." Luffy said with a frown and leaned over the top of the figurehead, towards the deck. On the deck with his back to him, was Usopp Luffy's newest member and a very funny person in his eyes.

Usopp's head was facing the upwards, he only knew this because he could see the other's long nose poking up. Luffy also glanced up and looked upon his new ship's sail. It was flat and lifeless.

No wind in their sails...

"Usopp!" Luffy called up, making the curly-haired young man turn with a start.

"Luffy?" Usopp said and he sighed and held his hand over his heart, "What are you doing up there?" He asked and then mumbled, "Besides from scaring the life out of me..."

Luffy heard this and blinked as he tilts his head, then roared out with laugher...for unknown reasons. Usopp's turn to blink.

"My seat!" Luffy suddenly declared as he slammed both hands down upon the ram's head. He grinned down at his newest mate, almost daring him to say something.

Usopp placed his hand on his hips and smirked, "Well..." He began, and suddenly threw his arms wide as if showing the whole ship off, "Seeing as this was a gift for my outstanding display of bravery, that would make every place on board 'my seat'" he finished by dramatical crossing his arms over his chest while nodding his head firmly to himself with his eyes closed.

Luffy just stared blankly at the marksman, as he stood in his finishing pose. A few passed by...

"Say something!" Usopp shouted out while pointing at the still blank-faced captain, "Don't just stare at me like I'm some kind of an idiot!"

Finally, a slow grin appeared on the rubber man, causing Usopp to glared. Then he marched forward and tried to climb the figurehead, only to have something poke him in the shoulder making him fell backward.

Usopp stared at the lovely blue sky as he lay on the deck blinking. He quickly jumped to his feet and pointed at Luffy who appeared to not have moved an inch. Usopp rushed forward and started to climb once more, again he was blinking at the sky with a dull throb in his shoulder where something had to poke him.

"What the HELL?" Usopp screamed as he jumped up and climbed again, again it happened. "What th-"

"Did you forget our Captain made of rubber?" A voice came out of nowhere, and for the second time that day, Usopp jumped in fear.

Usopp stared at the sleeping swordsman, or who he thought was asleep. He had just asked a question right or was that all in his mind.

"What...?" Usopp asked the sleeper.

"Rubber." Zoro said with his head still facing the deck, slowly he lifted it up and stared at the liar. "Our Captain is made of rubber, and you are in reach." The green-haired man said as he continues to stare holes in the long nose man's head.

Usopp stared hard at Zoro, the staring went on for a minute before...

"Ah." Usopp said as he hit one hand into the palm of the other, "That's right!"

"HOW CAN YOU FORGET SOMETHING LIKE THAT?" Zoro shouted at the liar as he got up, "..." Zoro got up and wander down to the lower deck mumbling under his breath the whole way.

"LUFFY!" Usopp shouted at him as he turned around and pointed towards the rubberman, "That was you!" Usopp folded his arms over his chest and glared at the captain.

"My seat," Luffy said simply as he patted the figurehead gently and grinned down at Usopp. "Oi Usopp, what do you want to?"

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" Usopp replied as he came over and leaned against the railing looking down at the water below.

"Let's have a party!" Luffy screamed out and clapped his hands over his head while laughing; suddenly something blue came flying at him hitting him on his forehead causing him to wobble and fall forwards on the deck, he landed on his neck and laid there, giving the appearance of a broken neck

Usopp screamed like a woman and ran around in circles, "We under attack!" Usopp shouted, and ran around and around, "We under attack! We under attack! The captain is dead! Run for your lives!"

Luffy also cried out as he ran in circles with Usopp, repeating everything the other teen was saying. Suddenly Usopp noticed the other voice alongside his own and stopped running, he turned pale and pointed to the still running Luffy who was laughing between his cries.

"AHHHHH! THE CAPTAIN IS A GHOST!" Usopp screamed out backing away from the straw-hat wearing teen.

"AHHH! I'm a ghost!?" Luffy screamed out as he stopped and looked at his hands, he turned to Usopp who screamed and raised his arms in the air. They faced each other and continued to scream.

"Luffy is rubber!" Zoro voice shouted from somewhere below.

Something blue again, hit the side of Luffy's head forcing him to fall on the deck again.

"HIT THE DECK!" Usopp screamed and threw himself on the deck and closed his eyes shut.

Shaking he opened them up and came face to face with Luffy's grinning one. Usopp cry out and rolled away, going over something hit. He quickly sat up and frowning he rubbed his aching side, he felt the floor to see what he rolled on and blinked at a blue shoe. Looking to the figurehead he spotted another shoe...or rather they were a pair of heels.

"Heels?" Usopp said while looking over at them.

"Aa...those are Nami's heels," Luffy said from his marksman's side, kneeling and staring at them.

"AHHHHHHH!" Usopp screamed and threw his arms but in fright.

"Oh...aaa..." Luffy said in a low voice as he watches the heel go flying into the air and right over the side of the ship. "I'll get it!" He declared as he jumped up and ran to the railing and jumped over.

Usopp sat there for a moment, blinking at the place he captain just was. And then remembered something, "AHHHHHHHHH! THE CAPTAIN IS DEAD!" He screamed out louder than ever.

"Luffy is rubber!" Zoro shouted from below, "A few hits ain't going to kill him!"

"NO YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Usopp cried out as he rushed forwards and looked below deck, "Luffy jumped over the railing and into the sea!"

Zoro eyes widen and he leaped from where he was sitting and darted up the stairs and glanced around, Usopp had run to one side of the ship and looked over; this told Zoro all he needed to know, he ran forward and jumped over.

"Oh Zoro!" Luffy said as he flew passed the captain who was holding onto the anchor chain, "Going for a swim?" That was the last thing Zoro heard as he drive into the water.

Zoro broke the surface of the water and glanced around, where was the ship? He was sure he moved towards it when he went under.

"Oi Zoro!" His captain's voice called out to him, "Over here!"

Zoro turned right around and blinked at his captain, he was standing at the back on and the other side of the ship; the complete opposite to where he drive in. Suddenly there was a hand in his face, and quickly he grabbed hold and let it pull him forward. Zoro closed his eyes and waited for whatever he may hit.

A scream was heard and Zoro allowed himself to smirk as he realized he landed right on top of their newest crew member. Opening his eyes he gazed down at the long nose teen and pick himself up, he was going to hit the liar when he returned to the ship for making him on overboard for no reason, but now he already felt justified.

"Och..." Usopp whimpered and quickly jumped to his feet, "Oi ZORO! At least say so-" Zoro's glare shut him right up and made him back away.

"Oi Nami!" Luffy called out as he passed the two, "Don't throw your heels about, one almost fell into the sea!"

"No. No." Usopp said as he came up behind him, "What you mean to say is: 'Don't throw your heels about..." he said trying to imitate Luffy, "...you might hit someone and they might get hurt!' ..Right?"

Luffy blinked at Usopp, "No I got it right the first time." Luffy said as a matter of face tone.

"Shut up!" Nami voice came from within the gallery, "I heard the word 'party' and needed to stop you before you go and do everything stupid!"

"Stupid!" Usopp cried out and looked in through the doorway, "In what way is a party stupid?"

Nami marched out of the gallery and came right up to Usopp face, glaring hard at him. "Listen to me carefully, since you're new and do not yet know our captain's idea of 'party'!" Nami pointed towards the rubberman, "If Luffy ever asks for a party you have to ask what kind of party and talk to me or Zoro and we will if it is okay or not."

"I thought Luffy was the captain..." Usopp said as he looked between Nami and Zoro, "Why should I ask on you two?"

Nami grabbed Usopp's shoulders causing him to jump, "If you want Merry to live a long and happy life, for the love of money! Watch out for when the winds stop blowing!"

Usopp felt a sudden chill run down his spine and he gazes over at the grinning captain who was watching Zoro take off his clothes and ring them out.

"You understand, Usopp," Nami said with a bright smile, "Now go and take Luffy somewhere and keep him busy and quiet until the wind returns!"

"Aaa...right." Usopp said with a nod and hurried over the where Luffy was, "Oi Luffy, why don't we come up with ideas for our pirate mark? We can't keep it white with that rams head on it."

Luffy turned to stare blankly at him and then glanced upwards blinking at the white flag lay lifeless against the pole.

"If we get known," Usopp went on to say, with a smile, "They may put that as our mark."

Luffy grinned and laughed loudly, he quickly made his makeover the Usopp. Usopp smiled and turned to Nami, who gave him the thumbs up and walked back inside. He then gazed over a Zoro who nodded his head to him when he saw Luffy was happy enough and leaned against the side of the ship, closing his eyes.

Usopp looked towards the waiting Luffy, "Come on lets practices on some paper first."

Usopp turned around and headed towards where Nami went, and popping his head inside he spotted her sitting at the dining table.

"Nami!" Luffy said as he walked passed Usopp and ran to her side, "WE want some paper!"

Nami's eyes narrowed and she looked to Usopp who froze under her cold dark brown eyes. "Why?" She asked.

"To practices with!" Luffy replied with a large grin, making Nami suddenly relax. She stood and walked over to a cupboard and opening she reached and pulled out a few sheets of paper and a couple of pencils. "Thanks Nami!" He said as he took them and walked out over to Usopp.

The pair walked out of the room together. Usopp frowned as she glanced back at the young woman, he had not noticed before but something was off about her. Now that he thought about, Zoro too was something a little strange.

"Don't worry." Luffy's voice came from his side, breaking him out of his thought and making him spin to face his captain, "Don't worry about it. It was sort itself out."

"What will?" Usopp said in a low voice, not wanting the other two to hear him.

"They will, in time," Luffy answered with a small smile, that did not reach his eyes. They both started walking again, silence as they passed the sleeping swordsman.

"I don't understand..." Usopp admitted as they walked up the stairs and head towards the figurehead.

"Zoro and Nami sometimes don't want to be here." Luffy said as he sat down and crossed his legs, placing the paper down in front of him, "You noticed it too. But don't worry about it, they are fine."

Usopp also sat down and folded his legs, in the few days he known Luffy he never thought he wants to see such saddest coming from the other teen. Only happiness seemed to come off him.

"I'm glad you're here Usopp." Luffy said as he handed some paper and a pencil, "You are my first crew member who came to me willingly." Luffy's beloved hat hid his eyes from view.

"Really..." Usopp said as he quickly took the paper, "So...er..how long have you three been together?" He asked as he began to draw simple skulls and crossbones.

"Zoro and I been travelling for about three months," Luffy answered and leaned over trying to copying the simple skull and crossbones that Usopp drew out. "We found Nami about two weeks after we set out together...yeah so, Me and Zoro three months, then Nami, Zoro and Me been for saying about two months and two weeks."

"And I've been here two day!" Usopp said in a mighty voice as he drew the crossbones out on another skull.

"Yeah, already two days..." Luffy said as he continued to draw things other than skulls and crossbones now, "And you already feel like my best friend."

Usopp smiles and glanced at Luffy's hat, his smiling widen when he drew a simple straw hat on top of a simple skull and crossbones.

"...I feel the same..." Usopp said as he looked down at his masterpiece, "Oi Luffy, what do you think of this one?"

Luffy's head shot up and he blinked at the one Usopp was tapping and grinned.

"Brilliant," Luffy said not able to get the grin off his face. "We have a black flag and a lot of paint below! Let's began!"

Luffy jumped out and ran towards the stairs, Usopp was grinning now also. His grin faded, however, when he saw Luffy's drawing skills.

"Oi Luffy!" Usopp shouted as he leaped up and ran after his friend, "You better leave the paintwork to me! Luffy are you listening! Luffy! Luffy! Luffy!"

The only reply he got was Luffy's insane laugher.

"Luffy!Luffy!Luffy!"

XD~DX

Captain Straw-Hat Luffy, also known as the Pirate King, sat up from his place on Sunny's figurehead and glanced around. He was sure he heard his name being called.

Blinking against the sun ray's he felt around for his hat, it hung on his back by the string around his neck. He lifted it up and placed it firmly where it belongs, shielding his eyes. He blinked again, his vision was grey, he waited until his colour came back until he became to move.

Standing he walked passed Sunny's flame and jumped onto the deck, he blinked again once he saw Usopp was there grinning at him.

"Usopp!" Luffy greeted with his own grin, "Morning!"

"Afternoon you mean," Usopp said as he walked forward, "I've been calling you for ages!"

"Oh?" Luffy said with a blinked as he raised his eyes to the sky, they were clear blue. "What's up? Other than the sky of course!"

Usopp laughed through his nose at the lame joke and pointed to the sails, "The winds have died and Nami said they are going to be like that for a few days."

"And she asked you to keep me busy so I don't throw another party!" Luffy said as he laughed and shook his head, "We threw an up one last month! That was fun!"

"Yeah! Too bad we can't do that again just yet!" Usopp said nodding getting caught up in Luffy's pace, "But Franky build as ships for our allies, they said that they want to fly our flag if we ever need their help! Want to go and paint some flags!"

"YEAH! LET'S GO!" Luffy shouted and started running, Usopp ran right beside him knowing that his captain was going to take off running.

"Luffy!" Usopp called over as they run together, "Let me draw the outline and you can colour it in, okay?"

"Okay!" Luffy answered with a laugh as they both jumped over a sleeping Zoro who was laying in the middle of the grassy deck. Usopp also laughed at the sight of the swordsman.

The best friend waved at a shouting Nami who was telling off some of their younger crew members, she smiled and waved back at them. The pair laughed harder as they noticed her shoes were missing and wondered who got them in the ear.

Luffy reached the door first and opened it and let Usopp go in first, then together they grinned at each other laughing through their teeth and headed for the paints.

They came to the stair that leads to the storeroom and Luffy tripped and fell toward headfirst down them. He landed awkwardly at the bottom causing a young crew member to scream in shook at the sight of the twisted man.

"Someone fell and broken their neck!" He screamed out and continue to scream and point.

"Oi oi oi." Usopp said as he hurried down the bottom and slapped the one screaming around the face, making Luffy turned his head to them at the sound and grinned; the crew member on seeing the dead man's neck turn strangely and then grin at him, caused him to faint.

Usopp did not bother to catch the man that fell, "Our captain is rubber..." He let out a sigh as glanced to Luffy who was untwisting himself, "You like flighting the new ones...don't you..."

Luffy hopped and held his hat as he glanced down at the new crew member; he then proceeded to point and laugh.

Usopp shook his head and grabbed Luffy's arm, pulling him away from the poor boy. He noticed some others coming their way.

"Someone fell down the stairs?" One asked and gazed over at the fallen body, "Is he dead?"

"No," Usopp replied with a sigh, "He has just fainted, take him to Chopper."

"Yes sir!" The one-man saluted Usopp and rushed forward the other two that were behind him did not same.

"What is this the marines?" Usopp asked as the crew carried the fainted one away, "Luffy, you got to stop doing this..."

"Shall we be off then?" Luffy said with a grin, completely taking no note of what Usopp was saying. Luffy then leaned forward and said in a low voice, "Next time you can join me."

Usopp grinned, "There is this one new guy who walks around like he owns the place," he grinned and also leaned forward keeping his voice low so no one could overhear them, "That would be good if we make him scream."

Both grinning like made, they balled their hands into fists and touched their knuckles in agreement.

"NOW LET'S GO PAINT!" They boomed together with one loud voice and took off running once more; Luffy smile at the man who ran beside him, he was proud to call him his best friend.


End file.
